


Cam and Vala in 50 sentences

by Lyl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1sentence, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Vala in 50 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam and Vala in 50 sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline - starts mid-season 10, then goes completely AU
> 
> Note - I was never a fan of Farscape, and only realized after I claimed this pairing that some might see it as John/Aeryn on a new show – it's not. I love these two characters, and thought they'd be good together. That's it.

#01 - Motion  
They're running and hiding and fleeing across the desolate terrain that was once Denver, never once doubting that the other would guard their back.

#02 - Cool  
Vala watched him spar with one of the other officers on base, his muscular body glistening with sweat as he moved around the floor with grace and ease, and decided after half an hour that a cold shower was in order.

#03 - Young  
He kept forgetting she wasn't as young as she looked or acted, that she'd lived lifetimes worth of years as a Goa'uld host.

#04 - Last  
They were some of the last to get through the Stargate when the Ori took the SGC, and as the dust settled at the Beta site, they found they were the last of SG-1, as well.

#05 - Wrong  
They were wrong, all wrong, in their predictions; the Ori's first strike had hit Beijing, London, Paris, New York, Rio de Janeiro, and a multitude of other major cities, intent on destroying before converting.

#06 - Gentle  
Cam gently brushes the damp hair from her face, smiling in genuine happiness when she can't take her eyes of their newborn girl.

#07 - One  
One look led to one kiss led to one stolen moment led to a companion for life.

#08 - Thousand  
One thousand four hundred and seventeen people - they are only two.

#09 - King  
As Vala watches him herd the adults and children alike, passing off various tasks with a gentle but firm voice as he surveys the area for danger, she marvels that he could so easily have been one of the warrior kings of old.

#10 - Learn  
Cam had learned early on that the best way to deal with Vala's attitude and comments was to either remain silent or give better than he got - there was no in-between.

#11 - Blur  
He looks up one day, and realizes that the years have passed by in one long blur; Vala is his only constant.

#12 - Wait  
She'd waited months since that first kiss, determined that the second would be his doing, but there was only so much a girl could bear before taking matters in to her own hands.

#13 - Change  
Vala had thrived on change her entire life, always moving from one place to another, one identity to another, one planet to another - but there was also something to be said for stability, and the knowledge that there would always be someone there to hold you close at night.

#14 - Command  
Vala stares in admiration of this man who takes control of the last of the humans from Earth, giving hope and confidence even though she knows he'd broken inside.

#15 - Hold  
He held her the nights she woke up screaming about fire; she held him the nights the screaming wouldn't let him sleep.

#16 - Need  
Cam didn't need many things in life that the Air Force didn't provide - a car that purred like his fighters, a good steakhouse far enough away from base to avoid the marines on leave, the ultimate weapon to destroy the Ori once and for all - but at the moment he'd give anything to get Vala to stop criticizing his taste in women.

#17 - Vision  
They hide in plain sight, Carter's modified cloaking device and their supply of naquadah generators enough to keep the entire Beta site safe for several generations.

#18 - Attention  
There was something about him that grabbed her attention from the first moment she'd met him, though she never could quite figure out what.

#19 - Soul  
Vala didn't often think of life after death, but as the years progressed there wasn't anyone in the universe she'd rather spend eternity with than her husband.

#20 - Picture  
Year later, he still carries the team picture in his pocket, taken at a restaurant just days before the first Ori blast from space.

#21 - Fool  
He often wonders who he's fooling more - himself for believing he could lead these people to a safe haven, or the thousand plus survivors of Earth for believing in him.

#22 - Mad  
Insanity is a way of life for them now, and it shows in the fact that nobody notices.

#23 - Child  
She'd been terrified to have another child, always wondering what it was about her that the Ori had liked enough to make her the mother of the Orici, and until their child is born all Cam can do is reassure her, hiding his own fears behind a careful mask.

#24 - Now  
"Vala - now, please....Vala!"

#25 - Shadow  
She still sees the shadows in his eyes on the anniversary of the Earth's fall, and does her best to banish them until the next time.

#26 - Goodbye  
Every year, to the day, the entire settlement holds a memorial service say farewell to those who didn't make it off Earth.

#27 - Hide  
Some argue that hiding for the rest of their lives is no way to live - is no way for future generations to live - but until someone comes up with a better idea, hiding is all they have.

#28 - Fortune  
Vala never thought she'd experience the day where money was not the driving force in her life.

#29 - Safe  
Vala has never really felt safe, not even when she joined the SGC, but when Cam wraps his arms tight around her and whispers promises in her ear, it's all she can do to not shake from her belief in him.

#30 - Ghost  
The ghosts of their fallen seem to dog their every step, pushing them onward when they would have given up.

#31 - Book  
The only book to make it through the evacuation has been read so many times by so many people, that the words have worn off the pages, but remain in the memories of those that read it, to be passed on to the next generation.

#32 - Eye  
Every time Cam looks into his son's eyes, he's reminded of all that he's gained in this post-Earth world.

#33 - Never  
He never thought this would be his life; he never thought it would be her.

#34 - Sing  
She has the worst singing voice he's ever heard, but that still doesn't stop the children from demanding a song at every sunset.

#35 - Sudden  
He looked up at her from working on a broken transmitter and suddenly realized that he couldn't picture his life without her in it.

#36 - Stop  
"Keep going, Vala...push...you're almost there - she's almost here."

#37 - Time  
Stories of Earth and a lost home, have taken on the same mythical quality to the following generations, as Ancient Rome had to the first.

#38 - Wash  
"You just going to stand there and watch all day, or are you planning to join me some time soon, Cameron?"

#39 - Torn  
Sometimes she wondered if either of them would every have survived without the other to keep them grounded.

#40 - History  
Theirs has become an oral history, passed down from parent to child, and despite Vala's compulsive exaggerations when telling tales, she is always precise and honest when it comes to telling history.

#41 - Power  
Cam realizes soon after meeting Vala, that if he lets her, she'll have him in her power far too quickly - so he does his best to push her in every direction but his own.

#42 - Bother  
It was several months before he realized that having Vala on SG-1 wasn't as much of a bother as he'd thought it would be.

#43 - God  
As a Goa'uld host, she'd never enjoyed her role as a 'god', but when Cam worships her, she knows she'll do anything to keep his faith.

#44 - Wall  
The wall she'd spent years building around herself came tumbling down in a single wormhole trip, but as she builds it up again, she realizes that Cameron's already firmly inside her defenses and refuses to leave.

#45 - Naked  
It was months before they had enough privacy to risk striping down completely, making the act that much more intimate.

#46 - Drive  
Despite all his arguments and denials, Cam's the one who eventually teaches her how to drive a stick shift in the base parking lot.

#47 - Harm  
After all he's been through - all he's survived - he had to go and get himself badly hurt in a stupid sinkhole.

#48 - Precious  
He held her in his arms the evening of their 'wedding', and knew he would do just about anything to kept this precious being safe.

#49 - Hunger  
Cam watched her walk across the camp, clad in her trademark leather, and felt a deep, primitive hunger well up in him.

#50 - Believe  
If he believed in one thing in this messed up world, it was her.


End file.
